


Cas, that's not how emojis work

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Other, Pie, Shipper!Claire, Texting, clueless!Cas, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Someone told Cas where to find the emojis on his smartphone and Dean has to face the results...When English assignment meets fanfiction, this is what you get (minus the rationale and extra explanations on references you guys do understand)





	

They should have never given Cas a smartphone. How many had the angel gone through now? A dozen? Two dozen? The initial destruction of the first couple phones was understandable, but then, he kept forgetting them, which led to them inevitably being stolen. All the questions he had about how things worked were tiring if not exhausting. Sam could put up with a lot better than Dean could, his little brother even approached Cas to introduce a new app to him sometimes. Dean thought the blurry snapchats of the floor and the literal answers to Facebook’s questions for status updates were kind of adorable, though he’d never admit it.

  
Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sighed before unlocking the device. When he looked at the notifications to find Cas as the source, he rolled his eyes and opened WhatsApp.

“Dammit Sam,” He grumbled. Innocence, blond guy, ugly red car, cake? Dean raised his eyebrows as the meaning of the wordless text dawned on him. Shaking his head, he typed out his reply.

 

Dean: If we’re getting pie I’m in, but if it’s cake...

Dean: And never use that car emoji to depict Baby ever again 

  
Since the blue ticks didn’t appear immediately, Dean decided to deal with the frustration by looking whom to blame for Cas’ exploration into less important parts of human culture. His prime suspect was as usual; his brother.

 

Sam used emojis too, to Dean’s displeasure, but he at least knew restraint and used them somewhat logically. But if you asked Dean those last 3 all looked the same.

 

Dean almost choked on his coffee and slammed down the cup hard. What little remained spilled all over his favourite pair of worn jeans. He typed a simple  _ ‘Cas!’ _ and placed his phone on the dry part of the table as he attempted to reduce the caffeine stains.

  
Having resigned to the fact that his jeans had to be redirected to the laundry basket, he stripped to his boxers and picked up his phone. It buzzed slightly and Dean glared at it as he unlocked it.

 

Cas: Though I don’t see what eggplants and slight rain have to do with the impossible scenario of  blowing hearts from one’s mouth and people sticking out their tongue.

Dean: Cas, never **ever** send that combination to **anyone** ever

Cas: Why, what does it mean?

Dean: I’ll tell you over pie, meet me at the Impala in 5

 

Heading down the corridor to his bedroom Dean found himself scrolling down to his conversation with the true culprit of the spill.

 

  

 

_ At least she hasn’t taught him how to have the snarky attitude of a teenager _ , Dean thought, and hoisted himself into a new pair of jeans. He could use a nice slice of pie to make up for this day, and hurried to the car.

* * *

 

They sat on Baby’s hood and enjoyed the comfortable silence looking out on the empty forest road. Cas, being an angel and all, never ate along with Dean, but it had become an unspoken ritual for when he wanted to talk with Dean.

 

Cas was the first to break the silence. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your pie, you seemed upset before,” he remarked

 

“Look Cas, you don’t use emojis to replace words. Just look at what Sam does,” Dean moved closer to Cas and showed his earlier texts with Sam as he explained, “he gives every sentence a single one to indicate the tone. I’m sure there’s a difference in meaning between all of these faces, but I can’t tell.”

 

“My apologies for my inappropriate use of emojis, but I don’t see why one wouldn’t use such a simple tool to avoid misunderstandings.”

 

“Well, texting is great and all, but I’d rather talk to a person.” He wiped the crumbs of his shirt before continuing, “maybe Claire’s right and I’m being an old man about this, but I’d rather not use these things when I don’t know the rules.”

 

“I see,” Cas said and frowned at the screen for while before stating, “You still haven’t told me what Claire’s message means.”

 

Dean could feel heat rush to his cheeks as he struggled for words “It means... it suggests, that you want to, uh, orally please me.”

 

“Oh,” Was all Cas said.

 

“Yeah.” Dean croaked.

 

Cas locked eyes with Dean, slightly tilted his head, and declared, “All I want is for you to be happy.”

  
“So do I,” Dean added and kissed Cas softly, taking this perfect moment to do what he’s wanted to do ever since he fell in love with the angel.


End file.
